Vodka Cran
by campersfeels
Summary: "No, Chloe." Aubrey looked at her best friend, who was now showing Aubrey her best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon Aubrey, it'll be fun! You gotta let loose sometimes! Besides, we're not gonna be in New York forever, you know." the redhead pleaded.


"No, Chloe." Aubrey looked at her best friend, who was now showing Aubrey her best puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon Aubrey, it'll be fun! You gotta let loose sometimes! Besides, we're not gonna be in New York forever, you know." the redhead pleaded. She had been trying to get Aubrey to go out with her at night on their vacation, but the blonde always refused. Chloe had already made plans that night to go to a bar with the Bella's and said she'd try to get Aubrey to come with for once. Everyone doubted that Aubrey would show up.

"Fun is not going to a crowded bar where I'll be surrounded by drunk assholes, Chloe. Thanks for the invite, but I'll pass." the blonde huffed, stalking to the bedroom of their hotel. Chloe followed, stopping Aubrey right before she went in the room and pinned her to the door frame. She pressed warm kisses along Aubrey's jaw and looked up into grayish blue-green eyes.

"Please, Aubrey? I just want you to have a little fun." she moved to the spot right below Aubrey's ear that drove her crazy and nipped softly. Aubrey couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips as she arched up off the door frame. Chloe giggled and placed her hand underneath Aubrey's chin.

"Does this mean you'll go with me?" she whispered.

Aubrey groaned and rolled her eyes. "One time. If it doesn't turn out to be as fun as you say it'll be, I'm never going out with you again."  
Chloe grinned and laced their fingers together, pulling Aubrey towards their room.

"I get to pick out your outfit!" she squealed as she rummaged through a suitcase packed with clothes. Aubrey sat on the edge of the bed, secretly wishing she had the strength to just say no to Chloe. But no one, especially Aubrey, could say no to Chloe. After all, she was so irresistible and Aubrey has always been so fond of her.  
Suddenly, Chloe jumped up and nearly pounced on Aubrey, struggling to unbutton the blouse she was wearing.

"Chloe, what the hell?" Aubrey managed to mutter, as her blouse was being tugged off of her, leaving her in just a black push-up bra.

"We need to hurry and get you dressed! Everyone else is already at the bar waiting for us!" Chloe explained while she unbuttoned Aubrey's jeans, tearing them off and throwing them to the side.  
Chloe threw the dress over Aubrey's head and pulled it down the length of her smooth body. She stared at Aubrey who was now wearing a skimpy red bodycon dress that showed off a lot of cleavage. She motioned for Aubrey to step into some black pumps and shoved a bracelet onto her wrist. She stepped back and admired her work.

"Chloe, I look like a cheap hooker." Aubrey looked slightly disgusted.

"Oh, relax! You look sexy." Chloe winked and nudged Aubrey's side with her elbow. She checked her phone and pulled Aubrey all the way to the main lobby.

"Are you ready?" Chloe smiled softly and pecked the blonde's cheek.

"Do I have a choice?" Aubrey muttered as Chloe hailed a cab and they got in.

"Don't be so grumpy! We're gonna have fun!" Chloe looked at her as she placed her hand on Aubrey's mid-thigh. Aubrey stared at Chloe's hand and tried to ignore the burning feeling inside of her as Chloe inched her hand down and started to rub small circles on Aubrey's inner thigh.

"I can help you let loose if you just let me." Chloe purred as she slid her hand beneath Aubrey's dress and teased her, tracing her panties. Aubrey shifted in her seat, moving her hips forward, practically begging for more contact.  
Chloe slipped her hand under the soft fabric and teased wet folds, gently grazing her fingers over a sensitive bundle of nerves.  
Aubrey choked in a gasp and bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. She didn't know what to think, it all came so suddenly.  
Chloe rubbed soft circles around Aubrey's clit, and crashed their lips together to stop the tall blonde's moans.  
Aubrey hissed when Chloe removed her hand and straightened up.

"Chloe, what the hell was that?!" she spat.

Chloe just smirked and pointed out the window.  
"We're here!" she giggled.

Aubrey scowled. "Fuck you. Just, fuck you."

"Maybe later, Miss Posen." the redhead giggled and stepped out of the cab and Aubrey followed, clinging to Chloe's arm.

They paid the driver and walked into the bar, instantly spotting Beca, who now ran the Bella's, and the rest of the gang.

"Hi guys! We made it!" Chloe squealed as she bounced over to the booth the girls were sitting at. She sat down and patted the spot next to her, signaling for Aubrey to sit down. Aubrey sat and smiled at the group of girls.

"Aubrey! Didn't expect to see you here!" Cynthia-Rose looked kind of shocked that the blonde actually showed up.

"Yeah, I didn't really expect to be here either." Aubrey said and looked around awkwardly.

"I talked her into it!" Chloe beamed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and Chloe ordered them a few rounds of shots. When they got to the table, Aubrey didn't grab one.

"Aubrey, you need to have some fun. Let loose." Chloe whispered into her best friend's ear.

"Chloe, I'm not drinking. I'm already here, isn't that enough?" Aubrey looked over at the redhead and Chloe started to pout.

"Chloe, don't start. Please, Chloe, no-"

"Then _drink!_" Chloe shoved a shot into Aubrey's hand. Aubrey scowled and choked down the tequila.

"Ew, Chloe, this is terrible! At least let me get a drink I actually like." Aubrey wiped her mouth and ordered herself a Vodka Cran.

"At least you're gonna drink tonight!" Chloe giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to thank me." Aubrey rolled her eyes and practically inhaled her drink.

"Slow down, girl! The night's just begun!" Stacie nudged Aubrey and chuckled.

"And hopefully it'll end soon." Aubrey said as she chugged down her second Vodka Cran.

As the night dragged on, Aubrey started to feel dizzy and everything seemed like a dream. She looked around and spotted Chloe dancing, shaking her hips and combing her hands through her fiery red hair. Aubrey suddenly felt a rush of heat between her thighs. She took a shot and tried to keep her mind off of Chloe.  
That was short-lived when Chloe bounded over and settled in Aubrey's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Having fun?" Chloe smiled, tucking a few strands of hair behind Aubrey's ear.

Aubrey just stared at Chloe, and the redhead knew she was drunk off her ass.

"I think it's time for us to go home" Chloe giggled, pulling Aubrey to her feet.  
Aubrey just nodded, still in a daze from being so drunk and so turned on at the same time. They walked towards the door so they could leave, when Chloe stopped.

"Let me just use the bathroom and then we can head home, okay?" Chloe looked at the blonde.  
"I think I should come with you." Aubrey slurred, pulling Chloe into the bathroom and locking the door.  
She pinned Chloe to the door and kissed her furiously, nipping and biting at her lips. Chloe moaned softly and grabbed Aubrey's hips, pulling her closer.  
Aubrey started to grind against Chloe's hips as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Chloe pushed her towards the sink and lifted her up, balancing her on the edge.  
Aubrey wrapped her legs around Chloe and pulled her close.  
Chloe could feel the heat coming from Aubrey's center, which sent a rush of warmth down to between her own thighs. The smell of sex overpowered the bathroom, and she suddenly started to realize where they were while Aubrey placed hot kisses on Chloe's neck. Aubrey shoved the top half of Chloe's dress down and dipped her head down to Chloe's breasts. She sucked and nipped on soft flesh and formed Chloe's nipple to a soft peak. Aubrey left small marks all over Chloe's very visible cleavage, and Chloe pulled back.

"Aubrey, no, we can't do this here." Chloe waved her hands in the air, motioning to the bathroom around them.

Aubrey just pouted.

"Let's go, Aubrey, please. We can do this at the hotel." the redhead begged.

"You're talking too much. I don't like it." Aubrey managed to blurt out.

"I'd be talking less if you just listened and came home with me." Chloe explained.

There was a sudden pounding and both girls turned their attention to the door.

"You girls need to get out of there already!" the bar owner screamed. Chloe opened the door and tried to smile apologetically, but was pulled away from the bathroom and pushed out the front door of the bar.  
Aubrey rushed out of the bathroom and screamed at the bar owner, spitting out nonsense words and waving her hands frantically.  
She was soon pushed out of the bar herself, muttering a few cuss words under her breath.  
Chloe grabbed both sides of Aubrey's face and kissed her passionately for a moment before guiding her into their cab.  
Once they got in the backseat, Aubrey grabbed Chloe's dress and pulled it up over her hips and then straddled her best friend. She started to grind on Chloe, eliciting a low moan from the other girl.  
Chloe gripped the dress that was bunched around Aubrey's waist while warm hands found purchase in Chloe's hair.  
Aubrey rolled her hips once more before the cab came to a halt, leaving the two girls scrambling to straighten themselves up.

Both girls rushed in the hotel and up to their room, fumbling with the room key before throwing the door open and slamming it behind them.  
They shed their clothes and Aubrey pushed Chloe onto the bed, crashing their lips together as her hands traveled down Chloe's body.  
Fingers met wet folds and Aubrey circled Chloe's clit once, twice, three times before she sunk two fingers into her, causing Chloe to arch up off the bed.

"Fuck, Aubrey!" she was so close already and she didn't think she could take it when Aubrey started to lick patterns on Chloe's clit. Aubrey thrust her fingers faster and harder and sucked the sensitive nub, nibbling gently. Chloe moaned loudly and dug her nails into Aubrey's back.

"Shit, Aubrey, don't stop" the redhead choked out.

Aubrey hummed against Chloe's center and thrust her fingers one last time before she drove Chloe over the edge.

She arched her back and screamed out curse after curse, the orgasm rippling throughout her body.

"How was that, Chlo baby?" Aubrey giggled.

"Perfect." Chloe breathed out, pulling Aubrey up into her arms.

Aubrey smiled and rested her head on Chloe's chest.

"So...this means we're...dating now, right?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"It does, and I love my beautiful girlfriend." the blonde grinned and kissed Chloe softly.

"I love you too, Aubrey." Chloe smiled and rested her head back on her pillow, focusing on her girlfriend's breathing as both girls soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
